


Fandom Poetry

by Lilnerd3696



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, metaphors and shit, will add fandoms characters and relationship as I add poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My random poems about the fandoms I'm in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about my favorite characters in Teen Wolf. The first verse is Stiles and the second is Derek.

The boy had a city of amber in his eyes,  
And enough words fell out of his mouth to fill a library.  
His skin was the inverse night;  
Pale white skin spotted with dark stars.  
He was never still  
Like a tree shifting in an eternal breeze.  
He was a fox  
A crow  
A not-wolf among wolves that somehow fit perfectly.

The man had a forest in his eyes  
That reflected the one he lived in.  
The blue in his soul sometimes shining through  
A tsunami crashing through the forest.  
His clothes were as dark as he thought his soul was,  
And his few words were shields, swords, and bullets.   
He was stone,  
With few cracks,  
But his shell could be peeled back and his pearl exposed.  
He was a wolf  
Never meant for leadership,  
Never meant for the chains,  
But look at how well the lone wolf runs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about the angels falling on Supernatural fandom.

The gates of Heaven shut  
Behind their falling souls,  
Their wings and grace burned  
Like coals,  
The colour of night.

They were left on earth,  
Foam on the shore,  
Left to struggle towards  
A locked door.  
An entry sealed tight.

The righteous man  
And his brother  
Watched and waited  
For his lover,  
So they could set it right.

The fallen angels traveled  
And tried to find their place.  
In this foreign world they wept,  
Tears slid down their face,  
They had no grace to burn bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently introduced my friend to the wonders of hijack. She wanted a poem. Here it is.

He was like the snowflakes he crafted.

Each one was unique and an individual in the flurry,

But like him

All were restless and longing

And never wanting to stay,

But always wanting to dance among the starlight.

But unlike him they were fleeting,

Always reaching for the warmth and melting

While their maker was enternal and frozen.

 

His lover was fire,

Innovation and creativity burned bright in his eyes

And he created his own snowflakes of metal and leather.

He thawed frost and melted ice

With smiles and kisses,

Love and caresses.

He was the hearth and heart of the home,

And he invited the cold in so it could warm up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm sorry for not updating but there's a poetry comp coming up, and i cant enter anything that's been posted online. So i'm just going to post a few poems that I've already posted to my Tumblr.
> 
> This is a Teen Wolf poem, mainly about Stiles and his mum.

His mother had a red hood  
That billowed behind her as she’d ran   
After a chubby toddler destined to take her place.  
His mother ran with wolves,  
Or used to  
Before she got too sick,   
Too weak,  
To run in the green woods  
With the Big Bad Wolf  
And her pack.  
The hood went away,  
Sealed in a box to her son:  
A boy with an unpronounceable name  
And a nervous energy that drove his teachers crazy  
When coupled with his unsatisfied curiosity.

Her last exhale was in tandem  
With an Alpha’s howl,  
And the box was the boy’s box now  
And the mother was running across the sky amongst the stars.  
The boy mourned,  
The father mourned,  
And the wolves mourned until they burned  
And the remainder then mourned for their own.  
Years later the son ran with wolves,  
Under the stars and his mothers watchful eyes.  
He wore a red hoodie,  
The box still tucked away in the attic  
With notes  
And letters  
And an old and cared for red hood  
That a women once made her granddaughter,   
So she could run with her Big Bad Wolf in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Caleo poem from Heroes of Olympus, a book series by Rick Riordan. Would recommend it.

We were stranded on islands,

Both prisons

But yours was of your own making.

You cowered from the moat of fire

That you made to keep people out,

And to remind you of your loss.

I spent days

Staring at my moat of water,

And though a boat could cross it

I was always left behind.

But when we meet

My water smothered your flames,

And your fire made my water disappear,

And we walked across the empty moat

Hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> These poems are posted on my Tumblr, so I'm not stealing them. My Tumblr is http://j-quests-drabbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
